No Longer Sisters
by Dramionefan4life
Summary: Have you ever wondered about the last time all three of the Black sisters were together? Ever thought about how Andromeda felt about it?


**A.N.: I wrote this for a Secret Santa prompt this past December. This is the first time I've wrote a story based on the Black sisters so please keep that in mind.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter in any way shape or form.**

**Thanks to my wonderful beta Dest for betaing this for me!**

* * *

><p>Andromeda Black walked towards the little café in Diagon Alley lost in thought. Her mind was not on Ted Tonks, her secret boyfriend of more than a year, but instead on her day up until this point. It was not a pleasant day to say the least. Today proved to Andromeda that the days of having a good relationship with her sisters were now gone.<p>

*Flashback*

_Andromeda stretched as she woke up early that morning. She climbed out of bed and walked to her window, where she opened the curtains to looks outside. Seeing that the sun was low on the horizon, she figured that it was about 6 o'clock in the morning. Knowing that she had at least an hour before breakfast would be ready, she decided to take a nice, hot bath to wake herself up. _

_She walked into the bathroom to start her bath. She turned the taps, making sure the temperature was just right before getting undressed. She stepped into the bathtub, hissing as the hot water met her skin. Thinking about the day she had ahead of her, she knew that it would be an interesting day. "I'll probably be thankful for this relaxing time later in the day." She told herself. After almost an hour in the bath, Andromeda got out and got ready for the day. _

_She walked downstairs and into the dining area, finding her sister Narcissa and her parents sitting at the table. "Good morning everyone," she said as she sat at the table. The words were half-heartedly whispered back to her. Andromeda was not surprised by this as she did not exactly fit with the rest of her family. Her family was as "pureblood" as witches and wizards could get. They believed, like most other purebloods, that muggles and muggle-borns were the lowest of the low, not even humans. Andy did not believe this. She thought that muggle-borns had every right to magic that purebloods and halfbloods did. She also believed that muggles were people too; they simply did not have magic._

_It was because of her family's beliefs that she had to keep her relationship a secret. She had been dating Ted Tonks for over a year now. He was a great guy and she saw herself marrying him one day. Her family would not like him though simply because he was a muggle-born. _

_She turned her thoughts back to the breakfast now in front of her. It was then that she realized her older sister Bellatrix had joined them and was talking to her. "What are your plans for the day Andromeda?" Bellatrix asked her. _

_She had plans to meet Ted for dinner that night, though she couldn't tell her sister that. "I'm meeting a few friends from school in Diagon Alley for dinner tonight. Other than that, I thought I would find something around here to do."_

"_Oh. Is it anyone that I know?"_

"_No, you wouldn't know these people. They are all in my year and aren't all Slytherins."_

"_They aren't any Gryffindorks in the group are there?" Bellatrix glared at her sister, giving her a there-better-not-be-if-you-know-what's-good-for-you kind of look._

"_No, Bella, there will be no Gryffindors there tonight." It's the truth, though she wasn't sure that dating a Hufflepuff was much better._

"_Good. I wouldn't allow you to go if there were."_

"_You wouldn't _allow _me to go. Who do you think you are Bella thinking you can tell me I can't go somewhere?"_

"_I am your older sister. I have a right…"_

"_You don't have a right to tell me what to do. No one has that right. I am of age Bella; I am allowed to do what I want, when I want to do it!"_

"_Andromeda!" her father yelled, "You will not talk to your sister like that, especially at the table."_

_Andromeda knew better than to talk back to her father so she kept quiet. She quickly finished her breakfast and excused herself from the table. She went out to the back garden to relax. Whenever she needed time to herself, usually whenever her family got to be too much, she would come out to the garden and sit on the bench near the fountain. As she sat there, she thought about her life. Her life was great, minus the fact that her family didn't understand her and that they would never accept her relationship with Ted. She dreaded the day that they found out about Ted. A part of her knew that that would be the last day she ever spent with her family. Another part of her wished that at least her sisters would be there for her, if not immediately as least sometime down the road._

_She had been so lost in thought that she didn't realize she wasn't alone anymore. A soft cough brought her from her thoughts. She turned towards the person who had joined her, finding that it was Narcissa. "Hello Cissa. What brings you out here?"_

"_You left rather quickly earlier; I wanted to make sure you were alright."_

"_Of course I'm alright. Why wouldn't I be?"_

"_You seemed rather upset with Bella. It looked to me like you were upset about more than her thinking she could tell you that you couldn't go out."_

"_It was nothing Narcissa; I am fine."_

"_Out of curiosity, who _are_ you meeting tonight?"_

"_No one that you would know Cissa."_

"_Are you sure?" Narcissa said in a darker voice. "Are you sure you aren't meeting that filthy mudblood that you have been eyeing?"_

"_How do you…"_

"_I've got you staring at him across the Great Hall. A mudblood Andy? Why would you want him? You could have any pureblood you want."_

"_He's…different. He's not like anyone I've ever met."_

"_Well you better meet someone else and drop that filthy Puff soon before anyone else finds out. You better not even think of marrying him or you know what will happen. You will be disowned. Is that what you really want? To have no money to be with…him?"_

"_I don't care about the money Cissa. I love him!" She was crying by this time. She couldn't believe that her sister thought that she could threaten her with being disowned to get her to dump Ted. Well, actually she could believe it. It was just like her family to think such a thing._

"_You must choose Andromeda: your family or that mudblood." With that Narcissa went inside, leaving a crying Andromeda alone._

*End flashback*

Andromeda tried to clear her head, trying to keep the tears from coming back. She looked up to see that she had reached the café and standing in front of her was Ted. He gave her a kiss when she reached him. He stepped back, kneeled down to one knee and asked the one thing every girl wishes to hear. "Andy, I love you with all my heart and couldn't imagine a day without you in my life. Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" He opened a small box in his hands. Inside was a beautiful diamond ring. In that moment she knew what her choice would be. It would be hard, but she would get through it.

* * *

><p><strong>As always please leave a review!<strong>


End file.
